Questions and Answers!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: What happens when Misty has a few questions about Ash's crush? Find out and review! Part 2 is up!
1. Part 1

Hello, People who bothered reading this quick story! =D

So I was browsing the Ash and Misty stories…and I wasn't happy. I remember there used to be a new story or complete story EVERYDAY! Where are all my pokeshipper authors out there?

Although I shouldn't talk…er..type considering I haven't updated any of my stories in forever. I'm sorry, you guys! I just have so much school work and my cousin joined yearbook so it inspired me to join it too! So my extra time is completely and utterly full! I am able to write this right now because I am procrastinating with my homework and projects…*sweatdrop* I hope you guys like this!

I don't own Pokémon.

_****What'd the apple say to the flag?****_

**_Questions and Answers_**

"What, Misty?"

Ash questioned as he stared at his long time friend. He'd come home after becoming the Sinnoh Champion for a visit and plans on leaving in a week or so to a new region. Apparently he wasn't the only one coming for a visit. Misty dropped by a little while later to surprise him. It was a good surprise, he couldn't help but think as he looked her over.

Misty's hair grew a little longer and fell over her shoulders as she leaned closer to him on the couch. Her cerulean eyes sparkling with curiosity. She wore a red tank top with a white tank top underneath. The red-head was also sporting a pair of jean shorts and white sneakers.

Ash was sitting on one end of the couch with his arm on the arm rest. He was trying to watch T.V but found it hard to focus on it with the red-headed beauty staring at him. She was lying down on her stomach on top of the couch. Her elbows resting on one of the pillows that his mom left there. Her head resting on her hands as she gazed up at him.

Ash narrowed his eyes suspiciously before asking again.

"What?"

Misty grinned and tilted her head slightly up more. Her bangs fell more into her eyes at the movement as she grinned cheekily.

"What do you mean, Ash?"

Ash rolled his eyes. _'You know damn well what I mean…'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Misty smiled a little more as she drew invisible circles with her pointer finger on the pillow.

"I was just wondering…" she said with a light and innocent tone. Ash, however, saw right through it.

"Oh no," Ash mumbled playfully. Misty glared at him slightly before slapping his arm.

"SHUT UP!" Misty huffed before crossing her arms over the pillow. She then smiled sweetly. "I was wondering if you had a crush on anyone…" she trailed off. Ash's chocolate brown eyes widened before he turned red.

"Um…uh…" he stuttered out before tugging his collar and gulping. Misty's eyes lit up before she sat up on her knees.

"I KNEW IT!" Misty leaned even closer to him which caused him to blush even darker. Misty grinned widely before raising an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

Ash leaned farther back and coughed into his hand. He glanced back at Misty and hoped that she would realize just how awkward this was for him. But no such luck, she continued to look at him in curiosity. Ash glared at her.

"I'm not telling you!"

Misty pouted and dropped her shoulders. Ash felt a knife of guilt go through his heart at the sight. However, she smiled wickedly and leaned closer to him. Ash felt his breathe catch in his throat at their close proximity.

"At least give me a hint!"

Ash seemed to consider this. Maybe it was time that she find out just who he liked.

"How so?"

Misty grinned before answering.

"I can ask a few questions," she said. Ash seemed to consider this before nodding.

"Fine."

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah," Ash said with a smirk. Misty grinned at this answer. It made guessing a whole lot easier.

"Is she a trainer or coordinator?"

"Trainer," he answered. Misty seemed to ponder this for a few more moments before asking another question.

"Did you meet her in Kanto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh?"

"Kanto."

"Good! This makes my guessing a whole lot easier!" Ash smirked and leaned his head on his hand. "Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous." Misty felt a slight pang of jealousy. Her eyes turned a darker shade of cerulean as her lips twisted into a frown. She caught herself and quickly forced a smile on her face. However, the look didn't go unnoticed by Ash. This caused his eyes to light up and his grin to widen.

"What does she look like?"

"Do you have a mirror?"

_***Nothing! Apples don't talk***_

CLIFF HANGER! Somewhat! *snickers* Now you're not getting the next chapter until I see more updates on pokeshipping stories. I don't mean just any old story…oh no…This has to be a complete story!

For those of you that didn't like this little story…well…This doesn't concern you then. You can go about your life normally then. Just don't comment on this because I don't need my mailbox filling up with people who think it's cool or funny to leave a hurtful comment. This happened to a fellow author and she almost considered stopping her writing.

Grow up. You're making hurtful comments behind a computer and it's just useless.

So with that, I bid you all a good bye and good luck! =)

And did you guys catch my corny joke?

lol

REVIEW!

Nicely...


	2. Part 2

I've been expecting you…*spins around in computer chair with hands folded*

Ha-ha! Yes, I've finally lost my marbles! MY MIND IS GONNA EXPLODE! *slams hands on table* I never have time on my hands anymore and my parents refuse to fix my laptop! I am bringing you this chapter through my sister's laptop and let me tell you…

IT SUCKS!

Anyway, *coughs into hand and fixes hair* I was hoping this story would inspire the next generation of pokeshipping writers. However, it didn't work out so well. When I first joined this site, almost every other story was about Ash and Misty. Not to mention, it was updated EVERYDAY! But the lack of AAML stories has been brought to my attention. The generation that I knew that was writing stories are growing up. They're all growing up and moving on in their lives. Sadly, I am next. It has dawned on me that I don't feel an itch to write stories for this as much anymore. But I hope that when I do leave, I leave with a group of fresh pokeshippers that are ready to write like the wind!

So for all the young pokeshipping fans out there that are just starting to come onto fan fiction…just write. I know it seems embarrassing or you worry that people won't like your stories. I felt the same way but look at me now! I made so many friends on here. I mean I do bad reviews but nobody's perfect. Not EVERYBODY is gonna like you or your stories. You're bound to have some haters. But you will ALWAYS have someone out there cheering for you and enjoying your stories. I promise you that there will be someone who is gonna help you out or like your stories and you. If not then PM me. I got your back! I swear that I'd review your stories and offer advice just because you asked me to. I remember what it was like so I will be there! Forget the bad reviews. If I let bad reviews get to me, I would've ended this A VERY LONG TIME AGO! So just write! WRITE! WRITE! WRITE!

Okay, speech over. I BRING TO YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!

I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Misty would've never left.

_***Who let the dogs out?***_

_**Questions and Answers: Part 2**_

_Red._

_Red._

_Red._

Ash couldn't help to snicker as he looked at Misty. Her face turned a very bright red. He tilted his head to the side. It was pretty cute. Her eyes were wide and sparkly, her delicate pink lips formed a gentle 'o' shape, and she folded her hands near her heart.

'_Say something, you idiot!' _Misty's mind yelled at her. Misty shook her head and breathed out softly. Her eyes fell half lidded and her mouth twisted into a sweet smile.

"Aw," she cooed quietly and in a lovesick daze. She mentally smacked herself in the head for that. Misty didn't even realize she groaned out loud as well. "Mew, I'm an idiot…"

Ash chuckled and brought his arm to rest on the back of the couch. He continued to gaze at her.

"No, you're not…" he said with a cheeky grin. Misty huffed and crossed her arms.

"Here you are, looking smug and sounding really charming…and I just talk like an idiot," Misty said while frowning. Ash grinned widely.

"I guess the tables turned, huh?" Misty looked up at him and smirked playfully.

"I guess so…" she trailed off. It, suddenly, got quiet and calm. Ash started to lean forward with Misty mimicking his actions. However, he stopped all of a sudden.

"You know…" he started in a light tone. Misty blinked up at him but talked just as lightly.

"What?" Ash gave a small smile and talked in false thoughtfulness.

"You never told me who you liked…" Misty smirked as they both continued to lean in.

"Well, you know him," she said. Ash smirked as well.

"Really now?"

"Mmmhmm," she drawled. "He travels a lot too…" Ash smiled even more.

"Oh? And where has he been?"

"He's been to Kanto…Hoenn…Sinnoh…and a few in between maybe…He travels so much that I can hardly remember." she listed. Ash nodded upon hearing her.

"He has dark hair…and is well built," she said while running her hand up Ash's toned arm. Ash held back a shiver at her touch and smiled goofily.

"Is he handsome?" Misty giggled softly.

"The handsomest," she joked yet still sincere. Ash chuckled and leaned very close to her. "And his name is…"

"Is?…" Ash had his eyes closed and was just centimeters from kissing her. Misty's eyes became half lidded as they sparkled with mischievousness as she smirked wickedly.

"Brock."

Ash's eyes flew open as he jumped back as if burned. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT-" Misty flew forward as well and kissed him. She cupped his jaw in her palms and her fingers rested just under his ears. Ash blinked a few times as his cheeks tinted with a pink blush. Ash just rested his hands on her sides and blushed even darker when he felt Misty deepen the kiss. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as Misty completely leaned onto him. She pulled back only a little bit to catch her breath. "Mist," he mumbled. Once he heard her breath normally again, he leaned in and caught her lips once more.

"OH MY LITTLE BOY IS GROWING UP!"

Ash gasped into the kiss as his eyes flew open. Misty flung back on the couch and panted as she held her hand to her chest as if to slow her heartbeat.

"Mum," Ash yelped. Misty blushed and buried her face in her hands to hide it. Delia rushed over and wrapped the two teens in a hug.

"I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE WITH MISTY!" Ash ignored being crushed by her hug to process her words.

'With…Misty? Like dating? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?' He pondered for a little bit and looked over at her. Misty smiled back at him and winked. Ash blushed and smiled back.

"Well it's about time!" Brock entered the room with a wide smile. Pikachu hopped into the living room as well.

"Pikachu," The little pokemon said with a pleased smile.

"Do you mind if I sketch you guys together?" Tracey asked while entering the room. Misty and Ash sweat dropped as he already pulled out a pencil and pad. Delia let them go and scrambled to pull out her camera.

"Congratulations, Ash and Misty," Professor Oak said as he walked into the room with Gary. Gary smirked.

"Yeah, Ashy-Boy."

May, Max and Dawn ran into the room to see all the commotion. Drew and Kenny were close behind them.

"Awww!" May and Dawn squealed together. Max just nodded with a small smile and adjusted his glasses.

"I saw it coming."

Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Ash." Kenny laughed and gave him a thumbs up.

"Awesome!" Ash and Misty just sighed softly with silly smiles as they looked at each other. Their friends continued to gush about the couple, sketch a picture of them, and snap photos of the two as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Yeah, they were a couple and they were happy. Especially with friends like these.

_***I did! MWUAHAHAHAH!***_

Well I hope you guys liked it!

You see the button down there?

No, not there!

There!

See it?

The one that says review?

Yeah! That one!

Click it! =D


End file.
